


半受動的ニヒリスト

by nijisousaku



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Daddy Issues, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: ちょっと重めの軽い読み物です。This is just some domestic fluff, with a smattering of angst.





	1. 半受動的ニヒリスト

想像力の豊かな人間は、やがて人の信頼を得ることを怖れるようになる。  
　信頼を裏切ることが職であれば、なおさら。

 

　Ｕ.Ｎ.Ｃ.Ｌ.Ｅ.の本部を国連本部近くに構える、という話が出た時は、三人とも難色を浮かべた。ギャビー・テラーはヨーロッパを出たことがないため不安を感じ、クリヤキンは資本主義の国に本部を置くのは自分にとってだけフェアではないと考えていたようだ。ソロが反発したのはそこがＣＩＡのお膝元だからだ。  
　しかし決定権はウェーバリーにある。異議を唱える間も無く本部を構える話はまとまり、イスタンブールでの任務の下準備はニューヨークで行われることとなった。仮の部屋を取っておいたよ、とウェーバリーにホテルの名と部屋を告げられ、「少なくとも今回は同じ階に泊まれるのね」とギャビーが声を明るくした。イタリアでは関わりに感づかれないように部屋の階を別にしたのだが、そうすると建築家の新婚夫婦の部屋を美術商が頻繁に尋ねるのが嫌にでも人の目に晒される為、不倫に見えないように気を使ったのだ。任務中のエージェントにとって、人の噂になるほど恐ろしいことはない、らしい。少なくとも、ソロ以外の二人にとってはそうだったのだろう。  
　一人一部屋取った今回は、なぜか集合場所はソロの部屋だった。ソファで寛ぐ長身を無視してスーツにブラシをかけていると、テラーがくったくなく扉を開けて入ってくる。鍵開けが上達したな、と感心した。もうすでにイリヤ・クリヤキンより腕が上かもしれない。  
　下のレストランで客室係の女の子たちと話してきたんだけど、と彼女は二人に声をかけた。  
「この階にジャン・ソレル似の美丈夫がいるって噂になってるんだって」  
　あなたたちのどっち？　と続く。東から出てきたばかりなので西の映画俳優はあまり知らないのだな、ということに思い当たったが、ソロもとりわけ詳しいわけではない。年に流行ったものを二、三本は見るが、俳優の名前などをつらつらと並べられるわけでもなかった。イリヤは黙って肩をすくめるソロにちらりと目をやると、鼻で笑った。  
「少なくとも俺には似てない」  
「イリヤ、映画に詳しいの？」  
　クリヤキンはソファの背越しに彼女の方を向いた。心なしか胸を張っている。  
「──我が連邦の市民は、年に十回以上映画館に足を運ぶ。国家事業として質の高い映画が次々と生まれているからだ」  
「んー」  
「加えて俺は、西側の文化を学ぶためにハリウッド映画もいくつか観ている。どれも軽薄な代物だが、影響を……」  
「じゃあ、イスタンブールに発つ前に一緒になにか観に行きましょう。今日とか暇でしょ」  
　テラーの言葉を聞いてクリヤキンは焦ったようにまつ毛を瞬かせ、ぎこちなく頷いた。  
「せっかくニューヨークにいるんだから演劇を観に行けば良いのに」  
　ソロの揶揄にもクリヤキンは反応せず、何か言うべきことを探して口を開け閉めしている。照れているのだと気づいて、ソロは馬鹿らしいような気持ちになった。この二人の純愛は自分には眩しすぎる。ともかく、怪訝な顔をしてこちらを向いたテラーに、ソロは目配せで感謝を示した。この金髪男のお国自慢を機嫌を損ねず黙らせるのは至難の技である上に、今日のソロにはロシア人に構えない用事があるのだ。

 

　  
　イエローキャブに乗って「ラングレーへ」と声をかける。四時間ほど窓から景色を追っていると、ソロにとって見慣れた建物が目の前に現れた。運転手をねぎらい、車外に降りてため息をつく。あの二人はビーコンシアターで映画を見ている頃だろうな、と何とはなく想いを馳せた。  
　ＣＩＡの誰もが犯罪者を野に放つことに寛容なわけではない。  
　リスクの高い任務ばかり任され、忠実にこなしても冷遇は改善されない。防諜が専門の職員はソロが敵国に買われていると、軍人上がりの長官や次官はソロがいつか逃げ出すと信じこんでいるので、本部に帰ってくるたびに意外そうな視線を送られる。  
　まったくの針のむしろだが、だからといって自分をみじめに思うような可愛げはソロにはなかった。第一、どんな冷たい視線でも刑務所の硬い床とは比べるべくもないのだ。  
「ウェーバリーから話が行ってるとは思うが。……ホテルはこちらが選ぶので良いかな」と新入りの技術支援部の男にギャビー・テラーとイリヤ・クリヤキンの写真を渡し、数日内にアメリカ国籍の偽造パスポートを制作するよう打診した。  
　関連書類を親身に提案されるのに頷きながら、俺と親しく話したことで担当次官に睨まれないと良いんだが、と考える。いつかＵ.Ｎ.Ｃ.Ｌ.Ｅ.にも技術支援部が欲しいとは思うが、それぞれのエージェントのパトロンがＵ.Ｎ.Ｃ.Ｌ.Ｅ.に実行権を渡すようなことをするとは思えなかった。  
　男に明日の午後の受け取りを約束する頃にはすでに窓の外は日が沈んでいた。  
　今から帰ると向こうに着くのは夜中になる。帰路で適当な宿を取ろうかとも考えたが、二人を心配させるかもしれないと思うとそれも憚られた。週末はフィラデルフィアの従兄弟の家で過ごすのだという職員に声をかけて助手席に乗せてもらい、降ろされた場所でタクシーを止める。日付が変わって二時間めにニューヨークについた時は肩の荷が降りたような気すらした。自分でも知らないうちに緊張していたらしい。  
　ナイトマネージャーに声をかけ、自室に戻る前にデートの首尾でも聞こうかとイリヤ・クリヤキンの部屋の前に立つ。ピッキングセットを開き、自作のディンプル用ピックを取り出して五秒後には鍵が開いた。忍び込むようにして扉の向こうに足を踏み入れ、寝室を覗くと中には一人しか寝ていなかった。手前の机にはギャビーがロシア語を習うのに使っている手帳が落ちている。どうやら健全なデートだったようだな、と推察して思わず微笑んだ。サイドテーブルにはロシア製のバグの受信機が置いてあって、こんな目立つところに放って置いたら駄目だろうと心の中でダメ出しをする。ＳＶＵが放り出してあるようなものだ。  
　落ちていた手帳を拾い上げ、お目当ての言葉を探し出して読み上げる。  
「Я дома」  
　クリヤキンが跳ね起きて丸い目をこちらにむけるのを、ソロはあっけにとられて見つめていた。クリヤキンは緩慢な動作でかすかに首を傾げて状況を把握したのち、左手の指を震えさせながら眉根を引き絞った。「どうしてお前が……」  
「察するに、クリヤキン坊やは俺を誰かと勘違いしたのかな」  
　クリヤキンが押し黙るのは肯定の意だ。どうやらＫＧＢの怖い上司の夢でも見たらしい、とソロはニヤニヤと口元を歪める。自分が軍の宿舎で上官の目の敵にされていた頃を懐かしさと共に思い出す。目を眇めたロシア人は顎を引いてこちらを睨みつけ、喉の奥で唸った。「痛い目を見たいか、カウボーイ」  
「図星か？」  
　開け放たれた窓から聞こえる雑踏に紛れて、クリヤキンの舌打ちが室内に響いた。  
「お前が俺をオカズに何を妄想しようと構わないが、一応言っておく。ロシアのエージェントにとって、寝ている時に敵の声に対処できるのは当たり前のことだ」  
「敵の声だと思ったのなら、お前はすぐに攻撃に入るだろ。相変わらず嘘が下手だな」なんせこの共産主義者は未だに枕の下に拳銃を仕込んでいるのだ。揶揄いを含んだ声で形式的に指摘をすると、怒りを抑えるように長いまつ毛をはためかせるのが面白い。  
「話してみろよ、恥ずかしいことじゃない」  
「いやだ」  
「どうして」  
　イリヤはここで躊躇ったが、ソロがなおも促すと、目を伏せて答えた。  
「意味がないからだ。どんなに尽くしても、父は二度と帰ってこない」  
　自分の言動の軽率さに気づいたのは、その言葉を聞いて後のことだった。ベッドから起き上がってこちらを見た時の、クリヤキンの瞳の痛ましさにも。  
　疲れてぼんやりとしていたのもあるだろうが、自分がこんなにも馬鹿だとは思わなかった。クリヤキンは訝しげにソロの顔を覗きこんだ。  
「どうかしたか」  
「いいや」  
　勘違いしたのだ、とは言えなかった。クリヤキンがソロの声を父親だと認識しただなんて、考えもしなかった。少し考えれば可能性に気づきそうなものなのに。  
　今でも父親が帰ってくることを信じているのだろうか。まさか、そんな筈はない。理性では自分の肉親の最期を認識しているのだろう。ただ感情の上で諦めきれないだけで。小さな頃から、母親にもその想いを話せずに、一人で待ち続けてきたせいで。希望というものはじわじわと身を蝕む。  
　クリヤキンはしばらくソロを観察していたが、やがて鼻でため息をつくと寝具に再び潜りこんだ。夜中に突然帰ってきて人のトラウマを引っ掻き回した挙句に黙りこくるような男には付き合ってられないということだろう。  
　おやすみ、と声をかけて部屋を出る。自室に戻って思わずため息をついた。  
　リージェンツパークでイリヤ・クリヤキンの過去を開帳したことに対しては申し訳なく思っていた。だから時計を奪取して、それを謝罪とすることでこの問題には蓋をしたつもりだったのに、今回また彼の過去に触れてしまっている。  
　出会ったばかりの頃のクリヤキンなら、ソロが過去に言及しただけですぐに反発したはずだ。それだけ今のソロは彼に心を許されているということなのだろう。しかし、信頼を勝ち得た嬉しさよりも罪悪感が勝った。  
　スーツをハンガーにかけ、洗面台で顔を洗い、寝間着を出すのも億劫で下着姿のまま布団をめくると、ブルネットの女性が丸まって寝ていたので、ソロは片眉を上げた。  
「ギャビー？」  
　ギャビー・テラーはゆっくりと目を開け、ベッドサイドの時計とソロの姿を交互に見て、顔をしかめた。「女？」  
　テラーもそれなりに世間擦れしており、加えて個人主義なところがあるので人の私生活には口出ししてこないが、それでもソロの爛れた行動には否定的なようだった。  
「野暮なことを訊かせて悪いが、違う。ラングレーに行っていただけだ。思ったよりも時間がかかった」  
　ふうん、と目の前のドイツ人は上目遣いで息をついた。コケティッシュな仕草も、彼女がするとヤマネコのように自然で勝気な動作にみえる。  
「あなたみたいな人間でも本拠地に出入りできるのね」  
「というと？」  
「どこかの誰かさんは、もう何年もモスクワに戻れていないそうよ」  
「それを言うために俺の部屋の俺のベッドで待ってたのか？」  
「そう」  
「寝巻きで？」  
「ええ」  
　こういう時にふと、信頼されているな、と感じる。このドイツ人は頑強だが恐れ知らずではない。任務中に知らない男に囲まれ、そのうちの一人と──誤解を恐れずに言えば──寝所を共にすることが、彼女にどれだけ精神的な負担をかけていたのかは、強くもない酒に悪酔いした話をクリヤキンから聞いて察した。それが今は武器もないまま、クリヤキンやソロの前のソファで腹を出して寝ていたりする。  
　その変化が彼女にとって良いことだとは思えないが、仕方のないことだと受け取るように努めている。  
「彼、過去に何かしたの？」  
　そう問いかけられて、少し躊躇ったのちに首を振った。  
　イリヤ・クリヤキンが、《ＫＧＢで最も優秀》と称されているにもかかわらず現地工作員からの出世が叶わない理由も、工作員にもかかわらず西側と協力する際の障壁になるような機密を扱えない理由も、委員会により僻地に派遣されている理由も、ソロは知っている。そして、そのどれもがクリヤキンの行動に起因するものではない。彼が時々指を震わせるようになった理由さえも、彼自身がどうにかできたことではなかった。  
　全てが彼の父親に起因することを、ソロは知っている。  
「残念だけど、俺にしてやれることはないよ」  
「わかったわ」  
　例えばクリヤキンが国に尽くす道を選ばなければ、もっと彼の人生は楽だったのだろう。ただ、彼は父親の汚名を晴らすために生涯を捧げることを選んだ。そういう男なのだ。  
「過去のことなんて、はやく忘れてしまえば良いのにな」とソロはひとりごちた。  
「後生大事に抱えても楽しくはないだろうに」

 

「おはよう」  
　クリヤキンが当たり前のような顔でギャビー・テラーの部屋に入ってきたのを見て、ソロは本を片手にそう挨拶をした。  
「どうしてお前がこの部屋にいるんだ、とでも言いたげだな」  
「どうせギャビーがお前のベッドを乗っ取ったんだろう」  
「勘が冴えてるな、正解だ」  
　ソロはそう言って草臥れた冊子を伏せて置いた。真昼の翳、とタイトルを読み取ったクリヤキンは片眉を上げる。気障ったらしいお前もペーパーバックで娯楽小説を読むんだな、という顔だ。  
「イスタンブールの予習にね」とソロはクリヤキンを見上げた。「先の尖った靴を探しておけよ」  
「ソロ。忘れているようだから言っておくが、俺たちは観光に行くんじゃない」  
　軽くけなすような語調に眉をひそめる。「へえ、それは残念だ。ギャビーがグランドバザールを楽しみにしていたんだがな」  
「彼女をそんな危ない場所に連れていけない。クーが起こったばかりなんだぞ」  
　あんなにも強かさを露わにした女性に対して、目の前の男がいまだに過保護に振る舞っていることに、ソロは感嘆の念すら覚えた。惚れた弱みというやつだろうか。  
「ギャビーとニューヨーク観光のデートをしてきたばかりのくせに」  
「あれはデートでも観光でもない。ギャビーもエージェントなんだ、各地の文化を知る必要がある」  
　イリヤは白々しく渋面を作ってみせる。ギャビー・テラーの影響なのか、はたまたＫＧＢという親元を離れたせいか、クリヤキンは元来持ち合わせていたのであろうユーモアを表面に積極的に出すようになってきている。彼女が昨夜この男に手を出さなかったのは驚きだ、とソロは脳裏でぼんやりと考えた。俺が彼女ならとっくに食ってる。  
「ところで、ソロ、昨夜は助かった」  
「なんの話だ」  
「ギャビーに俺の過去を話さなかったろう」  
　バグの受信機を思い出す。それではあの後、この大男は眠りに入らず、ソロの部屋を盗聴していたのだ。  
「聞いてたのか」  
　尋ねるとクリヤキンが頷くので、ソロは反射的にこの男に謝りたいような、何もかもをしらばっくれたいような気持ちになった。夫婦の寝室を幼い子供に覗き見されたような羞恥心と罪悪感が胸を襲う。ソロが黙り込んでいると、イリヤ・クリヤキンはソロに一歩近づき、ただし言っておきたいことがある、と腕組みをした。  
「俺を勝手に憐れむなよ、カウボーイ」  
「すまない、イリヤ、この話は──」  
「最後まで聞け。俺はレニングラードの裕福な家庭に望まれて生まれ、家を離れてからは連邦から十分な教育を受けてきた。完璧に満ち足りたと言えば嘘になるが、ありふれた大切な幼少期だ」  
　過去に関する話でも、今のクリヤキンの声は淡々としている。何度も心の中で自分に言い聞かせ、反芻した言葉だからだろう。  
「過去が積み重なって今があるんだ。どんな思い出であれ、絶対に捨てたくない」  
　ソロはもう、この男のようには過去を語れない。ナポレオン・ソロはすでに多くのものを捨て、多くのものを諦めて今まで生きてきたのだ。  
「イリヤ、俺は……」  
「こういった話をするのは、お前相手が初めてだ」  
　だから嫌なのだ、とソロは胸の内で返事をした。このひどく脆弱な心を持つ頑固者が、ソロに欠片でも信頼を寄せていると言う仮説は恐ろしかった。加えてこの男は、この先ソロが裏切っても、死んでも、ソロのことを忘れようとはしないだろう。彼が両親のことを未だに思い続けているのと同じように。  
　十字架を背負わされた心持ちがした。目の前のソ連の子は疑いようもなく無神論者なので、そんなことは思いもしないだろうが。  
「ありがとう」とソロは言った。身に余る信頼に対して、それ以外何と言えば良いのか、彼にはわからなかった。

 

　その日の午後、ラングレーにまた向かった。例の新人と話し、渡された書類を手に取る。書面を確認し、軽い変更点を伝えて、予約をやり直させる。「良い仕事だ」と声をかけると「お気をつけて、任務の無事を祈っています」と返された。真剣な瞳だった。内心豆鉄砲を食らったようになりながら「ありがとう」と返し、その部署を抜け出して出口へと向かった。  
　歩きながら、バカだなナポレオン・ソロ、と自分に言い聞かせる。自分が核から世界を救ったことを忘れたのか？　あいつは例の作戦の計画員の一人だったんだろう。デスクの写真を見る限り、あいつは綺麗な嫁さんと結婚したばかりで、子供も持ちたがってるだろう。感謝もするさ。  
　ＣＩＡに見えない鎖で繋がれて三年ほど経った頃に、「ＣＩＡ全体を信頼しろとは言わないが、一人一人のことを考えてやれ」とサンダースに言われたことを思い出した。「お前が死地に赴くときには、お前が死なないように心を砕いている奴が必ずいるんだ」と。恩着せがましい、と吐き捨てるように返したのを覚えている。あの時は、実際に自分に感謝している職員がいるとは思わなかったのだ。ソロが核爆弾を沈没させた理由は利己主義の一種である。テープを燃やしたのは、囚人同士が話し合える囚人のジレンマという特異な状況と、ひとつまみのアナキズムが生み出した行動だ。  
　だから俺は彼らを救いたかったわけではない、と心の中でもう有効性を無くしつつある言い訳をしてのち、口笛を吹いてタクシーを止めた。運転手に行き先をつげて、もしかしたら、と考える。もしかしたら、もう手遅れなのかもしれない。だって俺はきっと今、みっともなく笑っている。  
　

　  
　パスポートと、アイドルワイルド空港の航空券、ホテルの控え、身分に見合った証明書類を二人に渡そうとギャビー・テラーの部屋を尋ねる。テラーは風呂上がりで、クリヤキンは夜食のパンを買って帰ったところだった。体の大きな彼にはテラーとのディナーは物足りないのかもしれない。机の上にカバンの中身を広げると、テラーは早速物珍しそうに床に座り込んで書類を検分しはじめたが、クリヤキンは胡散臭そうにソロを睨みつけた。  
「お前は詐欺師だろう」  
「まあね」  
「笑顔を生活の糧にする」  
「だから？」  
「何か企んでいるな」  
「なんのことだか」  
　ソロはにやにやととぼけたが、クリヤキンの睨みに観念して両手を挙げた。  
「近日中に、イスタンブールで映画の撮影が始まるんだ。それで、その撮影スタッフと同じホテルを取った」  
　ほら、この前読んでいた本の、と情報を追加する。クリヤキンはひどく呆れたようで、口を薄く開けて眉根を引き絞った。  
「どうして」  
「……お前らが喜ぶかと思ったんだよ。映画、好きなんだろう」  
「しかし──」  
「私たちはエージェントで、各業界のことを知る必要があるものね」  
　テラーが書類から顔を上げずそう言うのを聞いて、ソロとクリヤキンは目を見合わせた。  
　それではこの娘は、今朝の会話を盗聴していたのだ。  
「ギャビー、俺の機器を使ったな。部屋の鍵に細工をしたのに」  
　目の前のロシア人が途方にくれてそう呟くのがおかしくて、ソロは声を出さずに笑った。テラーが「鍵開けの師匠に文句を言って」と主張するのがまた愛おしい。二人が言い合いを始めるのを眺めながら、俺はこいつらのことを忘れないかもしれないな、とソロは思った。出自が相入れず、写真の一枚も手元に残せない上、誰がいつこの世を去るかわからない集団だ。それでもきっと忘れることはない。今まで無理矢理にでも忘れがたい過去を捨ててきたのと同じようには、俺の人生から彼らを消し去ることはできないだろう。

　それが良いことなのかはソロにはわからなかったので、ただ仕方のないことなのだと考えるよう努めた。


	2. 流刑地の同房者

　Ｕ.Ｎ.Ｃ.Ｌ.Ｅ.の本部が国連本部近くに置かれ、三人には仮の住まいとしてニューヨークのホテルが割り振られた。それがあまり豪奢な宿でないことに、クリヤキンは内心安堵した。イタリアのホテルで壊した家具は高く付いた。任務遂行の上でやむなく壊れたのだという説明を、ウェーバリーが受け入れたのが救いだった。同じ過ちを繰り返すのは避けたい。  
　ニューヨークという場所柄、任務の技術支援は、ＫＧＢの支部とラングレーが共同で行うことになる。つまり、暫くの間、クリヤキンは待機を強いられるということだ。  
　何もすることがないと、嫌なことを考える。  
　朝食の席で、「イリヤ、最近不機嫌ね」というテラーの言葉に、「アメリカでの滞在は、後ろ盾がないのが不安なんだろう」とソロが返した。  
　クリヤキンは、父が連れ去られてから後ろ盾など持ったことがない、という言葉を辛うじて呑みこんだ。  
　思えば、ビリヤードの玉が弾き出されるように、いつのまにか国から出されていた。  
　成績や結果を出しても常に左遷され前線にいた。気がついた時にはドイツに派遣され、今度はイングランドに。アメリカ人と協力するというのに、誰もイリヤに何の口止めもしなかった。思い返せば、そもそも重要な機密に触れたことがなかった。最初から信頼されていなかったのだ。  
　そして、今はアメリカにいる。  
　故郷で恥辱に耐えていたころには感じなかった焦りを感じる。いつか連邦に帰れるだろうかと夢に見る。  
　父の汚名を注がねばならない。故郷に帰らせてくれ。連邦の理念は尊敬している。支援を受けて育った恩義もある。汚名を注ぎ、生まれた土地に大手を振って帰りたい。脳裏にかすかに残った、かつての生家の記憶だけをかき集めながら生きていきたい。  
　だが、資本主義者と手を組んでいる男を、連邦が迎え入れるわけがないのだ。

　あのとき、核のテープを燃やさなければ、また違ったのだろうが。

 

　ソロは「父さんはお仕事」との冗談を残してラングレーへ向かった。イスタンブールの任務の最終準備があるらしい。クリヤキンはテラーとホテルへと残された。  
　二人で何か映画を観に行きましょう、と誘われるがままビーコンシアターへと向かう。  
　ロビーで流れている音楽を聴いたテラーが「この曲、知ってる！　西から密輸されたソノシートにあったの」と嬉しそうに腕を引くのに合わせて再上映のチケットを買い、スクリーンに入り、右端の一番後ろの席に並んで座った。クリヤキンが警戒して何度も周りの席を見回すのを、テラーが肩をつついて窘めた。平日の昼間ではあるが、三分の一は観客で埋まっている。  
　父が長いこと仕事から帰って来ず、クリヤキンが寂しい思いをしていると、よく母に映画館に連れて行かれたことを思い出した。家から一番近い映画館は、平日でも多くの人で賑わっていて、チケットが取れずに上演回を見送ることもよくあった。  
　母と並んで見るスクリーンは、窓から見る朝の雪景色のように美しく光り、どれだけ見つめても飽きることはなかった。その影響か、いまでもスライド映写機などを操作するのは好きだ。写真や映像を撮るのも、嫌いではない。  
　映画の幕が上がって暫くは、二人で無言でスクリーンを見つめていたが、イリヤという名前のヒロインが出て来たシーンで、テラーが笑いながらクリヤキンの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「知っていて映画を選んだのか？」とクリヤキンが糾弾すると、テラーは「まさか」と口角をあげたまま、スクリーンに目線を戻した。「登場人物がイリヤなことも、監督や脚本がアカなことも、ただの偶然よ」  
　クリヤキンは、前の観客が顔をしかめて振り向いたのに、目配せで謝罪をした。今度は小声でテラーに問いかける。「西の映画は詳しくないんじゃなかったのか？」  
「ええ。でも私、下調べはするタイプなの」

　  
　早めの夕食を食べながらテラーと感想を言い合い、食後に本屋に寄る。テラーは「今日観た作品と、同じ監督が映画化するんですって」と言いながら、ペーパーバックの小説を買った。下調べをするタイプ、というのは伊達ではないらしい。イリヤは、えんじ色の表紙の独露・露独辞典を買い、テラーに手渡した。ハンドバッグに入る小さな辞書なので、上達したら買い直すことになるかもしれない。  
　ホテルに戻ってきた時間には、まだ外は明るかった。ソロはまだ帰ってきていない。  
　シャワーを浴びた後、ベッドルームに戻るとテラーがいた。ロシア語の発音の練習に付き合ってくれと言うので了承する。  
「面倒ならソロに習うから言ってね。ロシア語の口説き文句とか教えてくれそうだし」  
「あいつの口説きのセンスは最悪だ。やめておけ」  
　クリヤキンは簡単な言葉を辞書から手帳に移させて、読み上げるように指導した。しばらくはテラーがペンを紙に走らせる音と、基本的な挨拶を読み上げる声、それを訂正するクリヤキンの声が部屋に響いた。  
「俺は、モスクワには二度と帰れないかもしれない」  
　それはふいに口をついて出た言葉だった。クリヤキンがどう言葉を続けるか考えていると、「身の振り方は考えた？」とテラーが手帳から目をあげずに応える。  
「身の振り方？」  
「このチームが解散したら。冷戦がもし終わったら。怪我や病気で引退を迫られたら。任務に失敗して隠匿を迫られたら。とにかく、ぜんぶが終わった後の話。考えた？　故郷に帰れないなら考えたほうがいいんじゃない？」  
「考えるだけ無駄だろう。ソロが、俺たちは一年以内に死んでいるだろうと言っていた」  
　テラーは手帳から目をあげ、その言葉を鼻で笑った。  
「ソロは五分後に世界が滅びると思って行動する人だもの。私たちだけでも先のことを考えないと」  
　それはもっともな提言だったので、クリヤキンはテラーに笑みを返した。しかし、先のことはまだ考えられない。想定していた人生と全く違うものになってしまった現実に、まだ慣れることができない。しかし、願いがまったく無いわけでもなかった。「もし良かったら……」  
　言葉に迷い、テラーの薬指の指輪を見つめると、テラーは首を横にふった。  
「指輪は貰っただけ。将来の約束はしてない」  
「だが──」  
　テラーは目を伏せて、もう一度ゆっくりと首をふった。伏し目になると勝気な印象がやわらぎ、急に大人びて見える。  
「すべてが終わったら、今まで行ったこともない土地に行って、私やソロのことは忘れたほうが良いと思う」  
「でも俺は、ギャビーのことは絶対に忘れられない」  
　踊ったことも、共に戦ったことも、今夜のことも。良い思い出を、クリヤキンはけして忘れられないのだ。常に執着してしまう。例えそれがいつかは身を滅ぼすと分かっていても。  
　ナイーヴだと揶揄われると思ったが、以外にもテラーは微笑んでみせた。諦めの笑みだ。  
「そうね」  
　

　その晩、クリヤキンは夢を見た。連邦での夢だ。父がいなくなった後、母に秘密で窓の外をじっと眺めていた頃の夢だ。父の柔らかな笑みと、「Я дома」という声に飛び起きると、見慣れたアメリカ人がベッドサイドに立っていた。  
「どうしてお前が……」ソロの手に、テラーとのロシア語の練習に使った手帳が握られているのが目に入り、クリヤキンは呻いた。この男はいつでも、過去を掘り起こしては、クリヤキンを惨めな気持ちにするのだ。からかう声に二、三言返答をし、毛布の中に潜り込むと、飽きたのか足音が部屋から出ていった。こんな些細なことで精神を削るようなことはないが、それでも父のことを思い出すのは気疲れする。  
　しばらくするとソロの部屋のバグの受信機が反応した。聞き慣れた女性の声がする。どうやら、テラーがソロの部屋を訪ねていたらしい。  
「もう何年もモスクワに戻れていないそうよ」  
　自分のことを話しているのだと気づいて、クリヤキンの右手の人差し指は通信機の電源の上を一瞬かすめたが、そのまま通信を聞きつづけることに決めた。  
「彼、過去に何かしたの？」というテラーの質問のしばらくあと、「わかったわ」という承諾が聞こえた。  
　ソロがなんと応えたのかは分からない。無言を貫いたのかもしれず、頷いたのかも、首を振ったのかもしれない。ただ一つ確かなことがある。ソロは、クリヤキンの父親の話をテラーにしなかったのだ。情報の受け渡しの条件や、メンバーの個人情報を持っている優位性を、仄めかしすらしなかった。  
　イタリアでの任務では、ナポレオン・ソロのことをクジャクのような男だと捉えていた。自分の見栄と女のことしか考えていない、口の軽い男だと。だから、こういう時に、どう捉えればいいのか分からない。  
　本人に問い詰めたら、Ｋｉｓｓ＆ｔｅｌｌはしない主義でね、とでも言われるのだろうか。  
「あいつも、過去のことなんて、はやく忘れてしまえば良いのにな」とソロがテラーに同意を求める。「後生大事に抱えても楽しくはないだろうに」  
「今日、イリヤと『日曜日はダメよ』を観て、その後に少し話をしたの」とテラーは言った。「彼、お母様と一緒によく映画を観にいっていたみたい。別にイリヤも辛い過去ばかりあるわけじゃないのよ」  
「それは、そうだな」とソロは同意する。  
「でも、前を向くべきね」  
　テラーの《身の振り方》の話が何だったのか理解し、クリヤキンはため息をついた。テラーは、イリヤ・クリヤキンに前を向かせたかったのだ。それをプロポーズの機会と捉えたのはクリヤキンの失態と言えるだろう。  
　ソロのように踏み込まれるのは嫌だが、テラーのように爪先立ちで周りをうろつかれるのは腹がたつ。見世物扱いも、腫れ物扱いもされたくはない。しかし、テラーに大切に思われているのかもしれないという仮説に、怒りを向けることはできなかった。失うには惜しい仮説だった。結局のところ、テラーに指輪を送ったときに願ったのは、婚約による献身ではなく一欠片の愛情だったのだから。  
「私はここで寝るから。私の部屋、使っても良いわよ」  
「わかった」というソロの言葉を最後に、通信機からの音声が途絶えた。

 

　翌朝、テラーの部屋を訪れると、ベッドの中で本を読んでいるナポレオン・ソロが目に入った。『真昼の翳』と題を読み取り、片眉をあげる。ギャビー・テラーが昨日買った本だ。目端の利くナポレオン・ソロのことだ、部屋に置いてあったのを無断で読んでいるのだろう。  
「ところで、ソロ、昨夜は助かった。ギャビーに俺の過去を話さなかったろう」と声をかける。  
「聞いていたのか」  
　頷くと、ソロは目だけで天を仰いだ。間の抜けたことに、クリヤキンに聞かれているとは思っていなかったらしい。イリヤ・クリヤキンは黙り込んだソロに一歩近づき、ただし言っておきたいことがある、と腕組みをした。  
「俺を勝手に憐れむなよ、カウボーイ」テラーが言ったことを反芻しながら、自分の言葉で伝えようと努力する。「過去が積み重なって今があるんだ。どんな思い出であれ、絶対に捨てたくない」  
「わかった、ありがとう」とソロはぎこちなく言った。しばし気まずい沈黙が訪れる。クリヤキンは沈黙をキューとして部屋を出ようかと思ったが、訊ねることがあったのを思い出し、口を開いた。  
「ところで、ギャビーが俺のことを心配する理由を知っているか？」  
　盗聴されていたことになぜか気まずげな顔をしていたソロは、話題が変わったことで安心したらしい。「推測はできるな」と片眉をあげる。「ギャビーもお前と同じで、ほとんど身寄りがないし、故郷にも帰れない。寂しいんだろうさ。それで、同じような境遇のお前の面倒を見たがるんだろう」  
「ギャビーは、俺たちの母親役をするのは嫌だと言っていたが」  
ソロは、呑み込みの悪い生徒を前にした教師のように、こめかみに手をあててため息をついた。「母親役だなんて誰も言ってないだろう」  
「じゃあ何だ」  
「さあな。恋人、友達、仕事仲間。好きなのを選べ」  
「少なくとも恋人ではない」と否定すると、ソロはかすかに目を見開いてクリヤキンを見た。「全てが終わったら一緒に居たいと言った。彼女は、無理だと」とクリヤキンは言葉を続ける。  
　ソロは「そうか」と頷いた。からかわれると予想していたので、薄い反応に拍子抜けする。ソロなりに、目の前の振られた男に気を使ったのかもしれない。  
「お前は、全てが終わった後、どうするんだ？」  
「さあ。そんな夢みたいな話はしたくないね」とソロは返した。クリヤキンがそれで納得する様子でないのを感じたのか、言葉を続ける。「適当な場所に高飛びでもするかな。少なくとも、お前らと会うことは無いだろう。リスクが高すぎる」  
　それを聞いてクリヤキンはどんな顔をしていたのだろうか、ソロはクリヤキンの肩を軽く叩くと、「ギャビーを起こしてくる」と部屋を抜け出した。

 

　その次の日の午後も、ナポレオン・ソロはラングレーに向かった。書類やガジェットの作成が終わったらしい。どうやらイスタンブールは長期任務になるようだ。クリヤキンは夕食後、トレーニングとしてホテル外の公園を走ったのち、小腹を満たすためにマフィンを買い、部屋に戻った。  
「おかえりなさい」テラーは昨日に引き続き、クリヤキンの寝室のサイドテーブルに座って手帳を広げている。どうやら寝間着への着替えもクリヤキンの寝室で行ったらしく、ベッドには服が脱ぎ散らかされていた。  
「ただいま」クリヤキンはクローゼットからハンガーを取り、寝台に歩み寄った。「そういえば、訊きたいことがあるんだが」  
「なあに？」  
「ギャビー、ソロに何をさせようとしているんだ？」  
　偏執病ね、と一蹴されるかと思ったが、テラーは瞳を煌めかせ、小首を傾げてとぼけた。「なんの話？」  
　テラーの、人を茶化す表情がナポレオン・ソロのそれにひどく似ていることに、クリヤキンは危機感を覚えるべきか迷った。この年若いエージェントが詐欺師の悪影響を受けないようにと、クリヤキンは切に願っているのだが、もう手遅れなのかもしれない。  
「本や映画をソロの前でちらつかせただろう。何か意図があるんじゃないか」  
　テラーは小さく笑って頷いた。「イスタンブールで映画の撮影があるの。みんなで観に行きたいなって。──もしソロがプレゼントを持って帰ってきたら、ちゃんと驚いてあげてね。あの人、自分で思いついたと思ってるから」  
　故郷の言葉を話し、寂しいときに映画に連れて行ってくれる人。それは、クリヤキンがかつて失ったはずの人だった。  
　テラーは言葉を失ったクリヤキンをじっと見返していたが、やがて目線を手帳に落とし、拙い発音でロシア語を繰り返しはじめた。会話が終わったことを知ったクリヤキンは、瞼を閉じ、テラーの深い声に耳を預けた。  
　何もすることがないと、嫌なことを考える。  
　全てが終わるときまでに、故郷に置いてきたような思い出を、この二人と取り戻せるだろうか。ナポレオン・ソロとギャビー・テラーがいる限り、後ろ盾はいらないと思えるようになるだろうか。いつか、テープを燃やしたことを悔やむこともなくなるだろうか。  
　もし全てが終わるときが来たとして、この二人と過ごした日々のことを、イリヤ・クリヤキンは諦められるだろうか。  
　おそらくは無理だろう。良い思い出を、クリヤキンはけして忘れられないのだ。例えそれがいつかは身を滅ぼすと分かっていても。


End file.
